A Soul's Sins
by RedKHII
Summary: After eating Ciel Phantomhive's soul, Sebastian Michaelis met a soul who share a similar fate as Ciel. But what's worse, Lady Elizabeth and her brother can also see her...(One Shot)


Walking through the crowded streets of Victorian London, Sebastian Michaelis silently gives himself a tired sigh; finally eating Ciel's soul and had to walk all the way here is really tiresome but it is finally worth it to serve the boy although that means he has to check the Phantomhive Manor for the last time just to see the three staffs not goofing off again but knowing them, they are always goofing off even with their master around…

A scream fills the air of the streets as everyone notice a woman with wavy brown hair and wears a dark pink dress with gloves and brown boots is standing outside an alleyway between a candy shop and a camera shop, her eyes widen in fear and dismay when everyone follow the direction she is pointing through an alleyway to find dead bodies of a young couple, sending everyone but Sebastian screaming in fear. The young couple are covered in blood with large deep holes in their chests while fear glued their faces even when the Scotland Yard police has arrive by Commissioner Arthur Randall.

"What the devil is this?" Arthur Randall whisper through his gritted teeth while unaware of everyone, Sebastian notice a slight presence above everyone when he slowly lifts his head to see a figure of a young girl's head peering the sight of the couple's deaths with a smile as if nothing happens. This suspicious girl has black hair and blood red eyes but Sebastian can't see her clearly if it weren't for Arthur Randall noticing the butler in the crowd.

"Butler! I see you're here without your master, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't go solving this unexpected case without that brat, do you?" Arthur Randall hissed at Sebastian in his usual calm hatred in Ciel and his work as the Queen's Guard Dog, even the incident of Sebastian framed and gone to jail, tortured by that angel Angela. Slowly narrowing his eyes half open with a small frown, Sebastian quickly respond while closing his eyes with a mockery smirk. "Well it is unfortunate my Young Master was suspiciously murdered but I would think of solving his case while he is gone."

Although everyone whisper in shock and dismay of Ciel's 'death', Arthur Randall had the urge to give a scoff before adding with his glued frown. "We'll see to it and what exactly are you going to do after you solve this case, butler?"

"Why, looking for a new job. What else am I suppose to do, Mister Randall?" Sebastian mocked confidently, not surprise to hear the old man gritting his teeth in annoyance before he left the crime scene while the other people also left while eyes peer on the butler before leaving, as Sebastian look up to the last spot the mysterious girl was but she was gone without a trace the minute Randall called Sebastian…

…

"Sebastian!" The minute Sebastian walk in the Phantomhive manor, the first thing he got was a pouncing hug from the three staffs, also with surprising Lady Elizabeth Midford. While the staffs and the young lady cries tears of joy for his arrival, Sebastian gives himself a small sigh of annoyance as he notice Tanaka is with Elizabeth's older brother Edward who watches the four's welcoming act with annoyance like their mother, which Sebastian should be glad she is not here as he can recall the times she force Sebastian about his hair and how she cut it…

"Sebastian, where's Master Ciel?" Finny realized as the four quickly stand to let the butler stand while dusting his outfit before informing the news, with lying of course. "I'm afraid the Young Master is dead by an unknown assassination. I'll be solving a case in his absence tonight before I will leave the manor; you three can do whatever you like or simply burn the manor."

Everyone respond to the news by screaming in shock and fear while hearing him finish, Mey – Rin and Finny objected Sebastian's offer with tears escaping their eyes. "W – We can't do that! This place is full of memories!"

"And plus I want the Young Master to try my new dish! I can't believe he's gone!" Bard the chef cried while lifting his shaking fist right hand as Sebastian watch the three staffs crying over Ciel before he turn when Lizzy mutter in tears. "H – H – He's really…gone…?"

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth…" Sebastian lied as he clap his hands once to get the staffs' attention as they continue to sniff in sadness while hearing Sebastian's demand. "Listen up, we may serve our master for three years but let's not get carried away and cried for his death. I want you three to continue your duties and start serving a new master of your own that will appreciate your skills. Understand?"

The three let out one last sniff while agreeing in tears. "Y – yes sir!"

"Good, now I must leave you all to solve this case; I had a feeling I know who murder the couple at the town…" Sebastian mutter with a frown as Edward and Elizabeth seem to hear him before the former narrow his eyes in suspicion the minute Sebastian left the manor and the three sobbing staffs, unaware Elizabeth thought an idea of her own after wiping the tears of her emerald eyes. "…I have to know what Sebastian is doing…"

That evening…

"But Mother, I want to go buy some sweets before the shop closes!" a little boy around nine or ten years old with black hair, brown eyes, and attired in a simple grey shirt with black pants and brown shoes plead with a pout at the woman who witness the murder of the couple that morning, while the two are walking through the empty streets and the boy's mother gently grip her son's hand in concern.

"John, darling; all the shops closes early today because of the murder this morning. We should be going home where it's safe." John's mother said softly as listening his caring mother, John respond with a nod showing worry and understanding before the two notice a dark figure walking to them from behind. Thinking it's the murderer or a stranger who wants to steal anything from them, the mother quickly grab an umbrella which was strapped behind her dress to swing it around, hitting an arm of the stranger until he gripped it to stop her.

"Mother!" John shout in shock as he watch her mother struggling to get her umbrella off the stranger's grip while panting for a short while until she kick his face to get his hands off her but when John and her mother back away to the light of a lamppost, the stranger walk forward to the light to be none other, than Sebastian Michaelis; who pretends to feel any pain from her attack when she kick his face although he is surprised a woman like her can attack without shame.

"Oh you're that butler who will solve the murdering case. I'm so sorry your master died and attack you. My son and I thought you were the murderer." John's mother apologizes in shock and worry as Sebastian slowly rub his left cheek before exclaiming calmly, commenting with a smirk. "No need to worry miss. I was curious to see you and your son walking in the middle of the evening alone. Also, I never seen a woman like you attack while showing your undergarments a bit without shame."

The woman froze with a short scream in embarrassment while putting her hands on her dress with her head lowering to hide a huge blush in her cheeks, unaware John slowly turn around to see a young figure of a girl Sebastian first realize this morning, walking to the same alleyway the couple was murdered not far while holding a small plastic bag of sweets in one hand as she stop to notice the three before she show the little boy the sweets with a small smile on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that before my son was born; I was born and raised as an assassin with my husband until we retire when John was born…John?" The woman first told Sebastian a little bit of her life but she stop when the two notice John is not at his mother's side until they caught him running to the same girl Sebastian happen to notice this morning but to the woman, she can't see the girl but only John running to the alleyway, to her dismay. "John!"

Sebastian and the former assassin ran to the alleyway where John slowly untie the bag of sweets before he ran to her mother with a smile, showing her the bag of sweets. "Mother! Look what the sweet girl gave me!"

"John I was glad and worried…but what girl?" but the reunion was cut short when Sebastian, John and her mother was suddenly coiled around familiar and blank Cinematic Records around themselves before they were shot back to a wall of the shop across the road, receiving a short scream of pain from John's mother. Walking out of the alleyway, Sebastian finally see the girl from earlier and her appearance is shown clearly; it's a teenaged girl about older than Ciel with long black hair to her knees with blood red eyes and her attire is so revealing; a small black belt – like leather piece to cover around and under her D – cup breasts and a long and simple red skirt to cover her legs yet each side as a long slit. Other than that, her wrists and ankles has matching golden bracelets and her forehead sport a matching gold forehead band with her hair covering the sides of the jewelry around her forehead.

"You know Sebastian Michaelis, you remind me so much of what happen to me. I 'died' in a fire and got tortured until I've been rescued like your precious master. If you're wondering why everyone but you can't see me, it's because I'm a soul and you know who can see a soul other than humans." The girl exclaimed with a smirk as John hug his mother in fear when she now can see her before Sebastian narrow his eyes in annoyance. "A soul who can control Cinematic Records? Is that why you kill the couple this morning?"

"I only kill those couple because I'm not just a soul…" the girl crossed her arms under her chest before continuing with a cruel smile. "I'm a mix type of races that can conjure Cinematic Records and drinks blood and memories from humans to survive; a memory manikin. The drinking blood and memory part, that's a different type of food my second race be as the others and my twin brother eats life energies."

Sebastian stop when he realizes the blank Cinematic Records he was tied up shows the memories of Ciel being kidnapped, tortured, and all those times Sebastian serve him as his butler. As for John's mother, she realizes the blank Cinematic Records she and John are being tied up is filling the memories of her as a child and teenager killing innocent people beat it men, women, or children; even a French couple who almost propose to each other at the Eiffel Tower, which explain Sebastian the old news Ciel read about a couple falling to their deaths from the Eiffel Tower one night sometime ago…

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago…

"Lizzy where are you going in the middle of the evening? Everyone in Scotland Yard aren't allowed to come out until Sebastian solve the murdering case!" Edward questioned in worry when he follow his younger sister running through the silent evening of Scotland Yard. Elizabeth didn't reply when the two blonde – haired children stop to hear a woman letting out a short scream before the two witness Sebastian, a woman and a child tied up in blank Cinematic Records from the same alleyway.

"Sebastian!" Elizabeth muttered in shock as the two watch Sebastian struggling to escape but seeing the Cinematic Records tighten it's grip to squeeze the demon in secret – butler to 'death', Elizabeth quickly grab her brother's saber without thinking and threw it to the Cinematic Records to cut it from Sebastian who land on his feet before catching the woman and her young son the moment after Elizabeth and Edward ran to them.

"Lady Elizabeth! What are you and Lord Edward doing here?" Sebastian questioned Lizzy as she show her face to show determination when she answer her question. "I want to know what happen to Ciel and how he died…"

"Argh! What are you wearing!? Show some shame for a woman!" Everyone watch Lord Edward screaming in shock and anger while pointing a finger at the soul girl and her appearance when she walk forward which send the mother and her son to back away but they watch in confusion when the girl looks at the young lord with a calm, confident smile. "Wow, you guys can see me even I'm not alive…"

Sebastian quickly punch a fist at her bare waist but what shocks everyone is that his fist runs through her like a ghost without showing pain, even when she jumps back out of his hand before she then argues with a slight annoyed pout. "What does not alive mean to you guys!? I'm dead and a soul!" as everyone watch the girl floating through each other like a ghost even had the confidence and shameless to grab Edward by his right arm and lift it to place it through her chest, sending him screaming while John's mother cover her son's eyes yet she gave a short sigh.

"Wait! We can't touch you but I can feel your hand grabbing my arm!" Edward protested as the girl let go of his arm before exclaiming with a shrug. "Well duh, I'm half of a soul. You dummy."

"Do you know anything with Ciel Phantomhive?" Elizabeth, not surprised of the girl's act with her brother, asked the girl with curiosity and sadness as the latter look at Sebastian who looks calm and surprise for a while before she answer the young noblewoman with a soft shook of her head. "I have nothing to do with your fiancé and cousin but I should apologize for his death and killing the couple this morning; even if they're actually my breakfast…"

"You eat people!? Are you a cannibal?" Edward asked again in shock and anger while John's mother walk forward before exclaiming softly. "You need to feel pity with their lives before you drink their blood. What if you eat the blood of a sad couple will that make you sad?"

Everyone watch as the girl lower her head in silence until she slowly mutter. "I gotta go, I need to check my brother…" and with that, she disappear in thin air as John look at her mother with sadness while lifting the bag of sweets to receive a short smile from her beautiful face while Elizabeth felt her brother's hand touching her shoulder until Sebastian look up at the night sky filled with bright, blinking stars wondering about both the girl and Ciel. '…I wonder about the girl that is similar to the Young Master…'

 **(I don't own Kuroshitsuji characters but my own. I hope everyone are not OOC in this as i don't know much of the Kuroshitsuji characters...** )


End file.
